Les Downton Misérables
by Booklover1367
Summary: Place the abbey in France and in the right time period...and you get Les Downton Misérables! I hope you'll like it! SybilXMarius, CasetteXMattew, so yay! I don't own either of these stories, but I love them by themselves and when they're combined! Please R&R! I love all my fans! Grammar error noticings are appreciated! I do not own the fabulous abbey or Les Misérables Beauty.


_Hey guys! This is a crossover of Downton Abbey and Les Misérables. I hope you like it! I plan to write more when I get the chance but I'm working on other stuff now...so cross fingers that I'll find time!_

Sybil walked down the street, looking for signs of protest life. She loved a good protest, and so far this week there had been a couple interesting ones. Wanting the rich to give up money and such and such. It was always good. She suddenly then heard shouting and ran down the street, looking for the source. She saw two men wearing pins and shouting good words to the crowd. She watched him and pushed through the crowd to get a better look, wrapping her in the filthy blanket she brought to make herself look poor to avoid being mugged. He was handsome, and when the protest was finished, she followed him to thank him. He entered a building, a girl trailing him. Sybil crept up the stairs of the building listening to their conversation. From what she heard, the boy's name was Marius, and the girl's name was Eponine. He talked excitedly, and she badly wanted to meet him. Sybil straightened her back, and peeked into the room, knocking on the wall outside the door. They both turned to look, and she introduced herself. "Hello, my name's Sybil. I was really inspired by the words you said to the people outside." He smiled. "My name's Marius." Eponine looked up into his eyes. She could right away tell that he loved her. Something snapped in her heart. She tried not to show it, and simply smiled at the lady. She was rich, obviously, so Marius would have a reason to like her. Marius walked up to Sybil. Sybil smiled, looking down. "I have to go now." She said, quickly walking out after handing Marius twenty franks. He gasped, and Eponine's eyes widened, and she walked up to see the money in his hands. Marius handed the money to Eponine and ran after Sybil who was already speed walking down the sidewalk. She gave the money to him, and she was late for tea. Mother would kill her for being late, and not to mention sneaking out to go to protests. She heard Marius' voice behind her and sighed, turning to see him. "Sir, I have to go. Thank you for that fabulous protest and words of encouragement but I _must_ go." She said, already turning to go, but, to Sybil's surprise, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "No woman as rich as you comes secretly to a protest and then sees the leader after to give him money." He said with his lips curling into a smile. Sybil bit her lip, trying to find a way out of what she got herself into. After a minute or two, she slapped him and strutted off, like a rude rich woman. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't think of anything else. Eponine, who was standing a few feet from Marius, laughed, and he turned to look at her. "It's not funny." He said, aggravated. "Sure, it totally isn't funny when a girl slaps _you _across the face!" She said with an excited tone. He shoved her lightly aside and went back into the building. Eponine then stayed quiet. She lost Marius to this random girl. Anger bubbled inside of her, but she tried to stay calm. First that girl Cassette and know this rich girl. She had no chance for Marius. She softly began to cry, and quickly wiped the tears away when Marius came back down.

By the time Sybil got home, her mother was frantic. She tried to explain during tea, but it was no use. Her mother was refusing to listen to Sybil's excuses. 'Mother, it wasn't even that big, and the man delayed me!" Sybil complained, but Sybil's mother and father were having none of it. She was grounded, and would be babysat for a week to make sure she didn't leave the abbey. All she could think of was Marius, and haw she rudely slapped him. She couldn't wait until she was permitted to leave the abbey again.


End file.
